First Date
by Gugugaga
Summary: It has been two weeks since Serena and Darien found out each other's true identity, and they are both having tourble telling each other how they feel. r they going to date each other?or give up?
1. Ask Me out!

It was a busy Friday afternoon and Serena, Raye, Ami, Lita, and Mina were sitting in the arcade, taking a break from their busy day of shopping. It was the last school day before summer vacation were finally over and, well....WHOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!! TWO MONTHS OF NO-SCHOOL!!!!!!!!

"Well, girls...we did it! Another school year is over!" Said Lita.

"YEAH!!!!!!!!" The girls cheered in agreement.

"Hi guys! What will it be today?" Andrew greeted.

While the girls took their orders, someone walked in to the arcade...Serena turned around and when she saw whom it was...she flinched.

The girls noticed and all turned around to see what had made Serena do so...and they weren't surprised who they saw that made Serena act that way...

"Darien..." They whispered all at the same time and had a grin on their faces, well...all except Serena, who went: "ahhh....shit...." and instead of a grin, her face turned to a rosy colour.

"Hey buddy...I'll be with you in a minute." Andrew told Darien who he saw him.

"Sure...Hey girls!" Darien greeted, "Hey Serena." He gave her an evil look...she blushed harder.

The girls exchanged the "awwww" glance and gave Serena the "why-don't-you-make-a-move-stupid" look.

Serena did nothing...and said nothing more than "Oh...hi there, Darien..."

The girls were disappointed, and they showed it...well, as soon as both Darien and Andrew walked away.

"Serena! Why didn't you say anything else?!"

"Ask him out!"

"Make a move!"

"You know, Serena...you're pathetic."

Mina, Lita, and Ami all looked at the person who had said the last comment. "Raye! Don't say that!"

"What? Trying to help her, that's all." Raye responded with a big grin on her face.

(Somethings never change.... author sighs...)

"So...how is going?" Andrew asked.

"Oh...you know, the same, I guess." Darien responded and took a sip of his coffee.

"No...I meant...with Serena." Andrew said, almost whispering so that the girl wouldn't overhear their conversation, he chuckled and looked at the petit blonde girl sitting in the corner with her friends.

"That...um...things are going no where..."

"You still hadn't ask her out yet?"

"No..."

"Oh, come on, Darien! You told me yourself that you really, really liked the girl!"

" I know...I don't know what's happening to me..."

"Yeah, that's true, usually you are smooth with the ladies."

" I'm asking her out today. That's my plan..." Darien told Andrew and took a big sip of his coffee.

"Good, well, good luck! Not that you usually need it..."

"Oh...trust me, I'll need itwith Serena!"

"What's wrong with asking him out first! You already know that he likes you anyway! It's just a matter of time!" Suggested Mina.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!! What if he changed his mind about me after he found out who I am? Maybe he just went home and thought about it and said: 'hey, you know what? If Serena's Sailor moon...then I'd rather give her up and date someone else!' Said Serena.

"Not going to happen! Come on Rena! Have some confidence!" Cried Lita.

Serena sighed...what was she going to do? She can't really ask Darien out...can she? She didn't want to be rejected...but...Agh!!!!!!! All this thinking is making her head hurt!

"Um...guys...I should go home...maybe it's the air here or something...but I don't really feel well and I think I'm going to go home early today..." Serena said and tried to sound sicker than she actually is.

"Oh...but Rena! We still have sooooo much shopping to do!"

" I know...I'm really sorry guys..."

The truth was, she probably could've stayed, but then again, she really wanted a quiet afternoon with her thoughts and besides, all the suggestions and ideas from the girls are starting to bug her.

And she stood up and walked away from the girls' table...towards the door...

Andrew and Darien both saw Serena leaving.

"Kinda early, isn't it?" Said Andrew as he checked his watch and gave Darien a look.

"yeah...well, here I go!" Darien took out a few dollar bills and put them on the counter, then chased after Serena.

"Call me with the good news!" Andrew said as Darien walked out of the door.

"Serena! Wait up!"

The blonde girl froze, she could recognize that voice anywhere...

She turned around to see Darien standing behind her.

His face was ever so handsome, more handsome than she had remembered...and his lips...god, she had really missed those sweet, soft lips...the ones that gave her her first kiss, and her second, and her third...

"Hi." Was all he said.

"Hi." She replied.

The air was filled with silence...well, and the nice smell of Darien's after-shave, Serena had noticed.

"So...how've you been?" Darien asked timidly.

"Oh..I'm okay...you?"

"Yeah, okay, I guess...."

Serena looked into those dreamy eyes of the man of her dreams...

Her cheeks turned to that rosy colour.

Darien cleared his throat...and opened his mouth to speak....

'Okay, here we go....' thought Darien.

"I um...I was wondering if you are dating anyone?"

"Oh...no." The shy girl looked at the ground.

"So...does that mean I can take you out this Saturday?" Darien asked hopefully.

Serena wanted to squeal and jump and run back into the arcade to tell her friends, but she just said "yeah...You can take me out." And smiled.

Whew! Thought Darien. "Great...I'll pick you up then."

Serena smiled again.

"Um...are you going home now? I can give you a ride...it you want." The young man offered.

"Yeah...thanks, that'd be great."

And off they went.

(Mean while...in the arcade.)

The girls had seen it all, they all went "Awwwww" as Serena smiled at Darien and had that look on her face. They knew Darien had asked her out and she had accepted.

"Wow...that's so...romantic." Said Mina.

"Yeah..." Everyone else agreed.

­­­­­­­­

­­­­­­­ That night Serena squealed in happiness as she jumped up and down her bed.

She was going to have a date...with DARIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She finally calmed down and hugged her favorite teddy bear....she pretended it was Darien and kissed it....

Can't blame a girl for dreaming.

As she slept, her mind swirled with images of Darien's handsome face...

"Darien..." She whispered to herself in the darkness of her room...moonlight casting gently on her sweet face.

That night Darien sat on his bed...and held a picture of Serena smiling happily into the camera. He had gotten it from Andrew to keep...

God, he loved her.

Thinking about her sweet face when she had accepted to date him...he put the picture on his bedside and turned off the lamp beside the bed and drifted into peaceful sleep.

"Serena..." He whispered to himself in the darkness of his room...moonlight casting gently on the picture of the sweet and gentle girl.

WHEW!!!!!!!!Okay ppl it's finally done!!!!!it's my first fic so pleez!!!!!! r&r!!!!!! All comments, suggestions, and questions are welcome!

Bye for now!

Urs truly,

The one, the only...

gugugaga


	2. Da Date part I

Okay, thanx for reviewing the first chapter ppl. So before we get to the story, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last time: 

XWhit3StaRx—thanks! Im glad u liked it! And i really like ur stories, update soon!

Sabudabu—thank you! Ur stories r pretty good too u know.

Rockfreak2003—well, here is the 2nd chap. Hope u enjoy! 

Sailorceb—thanks for reviewing. And r and r means read and review...i think...im new at this too, so yeah...

TropicalRemix—thank you for reviewing. U asked for it, so here it is! Hope u like it.

And now back to the second chap. Enjoy! 

Ding Dong

_AHHHH!!!!!! Why does he have to be on time?! I'm not ready yet!...oh, what do I do? What do I do? What do I do????_

Serena looked around her room to find her bunny purse, unfortunately tripped, and fell flat on her face.

"Agh!!!!!!!!"

And she saw a pair of bunny ears sticking out of her pile of clothes.

"Ah-ha!"

She quickly grabbed her purse and ran downstairs to greet Darien. On the way to the door, she quickly checked the mirror to make sure she looked perfect...for Darien.

_Let's see...lipstick? Check._

_Smelling pleasant? Yes!_

_Hair done in the normal way? Check._

She opened the door and there stood Darien...looking as handsome as ever. He was wearing a black T-shirt (which, by the way, looked tres good on Darien since he had pecks and all) and jeans. Casual. Serena was glad that she hadn't dressed up for the occasion either, she was wearing a hooded sweatshirt that said "I HATE MATH" and a pair of blue shorts and running shoes. For a moment, Serena just stood there and stared at her gorgeous date, mouth wide-opened, when Darien spoke.

"Uh...hi."

And his voice sounded like music to her ears.

"Hello!"

" You ready?"

"Yep! I'm ready!" She said anxiously and quickly locked the door. When she was done and turned around...she saw Darien patiently waiting besides...a motorbike?

" Sorry about that...my car died on me the last minute, this was the only replace I could find. I hope you don't mind."

" Oh...no! I don't mind! That's fine..." Serena almost giggled infront of Darien. Riding with Darien meant getting really close to him and wrapping her arms around yourself Rena...take a deep breath...ahh! I hope I'm not blushing...

When they got on and Darien started the engine...Serena suddenly remembered...she had forgotten her purse in the living room!!!

"WAIT!!! I forgot something, I'll be right back!!!!" She yelled and quickly ran back to get it.

About a minute later, Serena returned, now ready. And she was snuggled against Darien's back, as he sped on the road. She was glad that Mommy had taken Sammy out to shop for the day, and Dad had something really important to finish at work. Or else she didn't know how she would've been able to have Darien pick her up without anyone being suspicious.

She smiled to herself for thinking like that, she sounded like a spy; not even when she was hiding her identity as a Sailor Scout had she been so sneaky and careful.

Sammy had complained when Mom announced the night before that they had to go out and shop for some new clothes, of course; just like he always does when Mom decides to go on one of her shopping sprees. Oh well, sorry Sammy. _That's one little sacrifice you have to make for your sister me._ Serena made a mental note to make it up to him later, maybe buy him ice cream or something.

Suddenly, while lost in her own thoughts, she realized Darien had stopped for the light to change. And for a moment, everything seemed really quiet. For the first time, both of them realized it was just them two, alone, snuggled up against each other. Serena didn't want to open her eyes. She was comfortable on Darien's back.

Darien turned and saw Serena's head leaning against his back. Eyes closed and blushing slightly. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Whatever it was, it must've been good to make her seem so happy.

Darien smiled to himself. He was lucky to have her. And he wasn't about going to mess this up. Previous girls in his life had been well...nice. But somehow he would always loose interest in them in less than three months. He had even thought he was in love with two of them at some points, but time only seemed to weaken his love and in the end well, neither relationship worked out so well.

However, this wasn't the case with Serena. Or at least he hoped it wasn't.

The light changed and he stepped on it.

They had agreed to go to the park for the date. It was certainly a nice place for couples, romantic and peaceful, with boat rides too! As they walked in the park, neither of them said anything for a little while. But it was a comfortable kind of silence. Then Darien spoke up.

"I can't believe this...after everything that had happened...it's just all like a dream. Fighting Queen Beryl and all."

"Uh-huh." Serena agreed and asked as a joke: "But was it a good dream or a bad dream?"

Darien pretended to think hard for a moment, and then confessed: " Well...It was pretty bad. It was tiring that I had to save you all the time." and gave a big sigh. He looked beside him to see Serena staring at him, giving him the same expression as she did when he called her " meatball head". Then he continued: " BUT...it was fun. And that's what made it good, sort of."

"Ah, nice save you big jerk." She teased and nudged him with her elbow.

"Careful, or I might not be around next time to save you." He winked and ran towards the boat-renting booth. Serena chased behind him.

(A/N: um, yeah, I know that just totally ruined that by ending the sentence with "the boat renting booth." But I don't really know what they're called and I'm trying to fit the whole romantic boat-riding thing in, so just bear with me here.)

Minutes later, they were both sitting in the boat and made themselves comfortable. Serena said: "You know, I'm still mad at you."

"Oh? For what?"

" For making fun of me all those times. 'Hey! Meatball head!' 'Failed another test? Well I'm not surprised!' Oh! And who could forget the classic 'Don't eat too much, you'll be fat!'"

Darien looked kind of hurt for a second, but then smiled and reached for her hand to comfort her. "Aw, come on Rena, you know I was only kidding. Besides, I didn't know you were so hurt by them...I was only doing this in a big brother sort of way...If you want me to stop, I'll stop."

He looked at Serena and saw her disappointed face. She looked at him and didn't say anything. Darien realized what he had just done and mentally cursed himself. _Smooth, first date and you are already saying the wrong things...oh God, this may be our ONLY date!_

He quickly continued to fix the situation. "Er...I mean, uh...I don't think of you as a little sister NOW. I meant before...you know. I probably would've liked you romantically if some one out that idea in my head, but I just never thought of it that way...you understand, don't you?"

"Uh-huh...yeah..." What seemed like a joke to talk about just a minute ago had now turned serious.

_This isn't going so well._ Darien thought.

"It's just that...I liked YOU, romantically..." The petit blonde girl continued while blushing furiously. "Well, sort of. But then everytime when I thought to myself 'you know, that guy's not bad.' You come and make fun of me. It-it's like that everytime." She looked away.

Darien didn't know what to say. Wow. He never knew Serena thought of him that way, and couldn't help but to wear a big grin on his face.

"What? What's so funny?" Asked Serena, who noticed Darien seemed really...happy about this?

"Um...nothing. I just never thought...you would say this." He wanted to stop acting so happy. Serena would think he's a jerk again. And the problem he brought up still hadn't been solved.

"Proud of yourself?"

"Haha...yep." Darien chuckled and once again, realized the seriousness of the situation. "Look...I'm really sorry. I didn't know you felt that way..."

"It's okay...Darien, I understand." And she smiled.

"Uh...are you on, don't take it so seriously. I was joking."

Hearing this, Darien felt better. "Now come on, let's take this boat back. An hour's up."

Minutes later, they were walking on the trail. Silently. Holding hands. Both of them were content to put the ordeal behind them.

Serena suddenly saw and ice cream truck and drooled like crazy, and well...Darien kind of noticed.

Darien chuckled and Serena gave him a look. "Don't start."

"What? I wasn't going to say anything. Besides 'you want ice cream?'"

"Riiiiiiiight." Serena raised her eyebrows. "But, if you insist, chocolate."

Darien chucked again.

A minute later, he returned with two ice cream cones in hand. And Serena slobbered away. Darien looked at his girl friend. Serena looked really cute with her ice cream. He wondered why he never noticed before he knew about her identity. He never really saw her that way. Would he have asked her out if he DID realize?

Serena noticed Darien looking at her dreamily, and blushed. _I guess I don't really have to worry about whether he likes me NOW._

Darien noticed Serena had a little chocolate left on her chin and laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" she asked and looked really annoyed.

"Um...nothing. It's just that you got a little..." he said and used his finger to wipe the chocolate off her chin.

Serena looked up and was instantly lost in his dreamy eyes. For a moment, neither of them said anything and just stayed like that, Darien was still cupping her chin. Both blushed and it was Darien who first leaned forward.

And Serena lift her head up and leaned forward as well...

Darien's heart beat like a drum, and he thought maybe even Serena could hear it.

And now they are only a few inches apart...

(Guys just so u know, the story's not done yet. I'll try to update the last and final chapter soon. And as always, pleez review! Remember, all comments, suggestions, and questions are welcome. )


	3. Da Date part II

HELLO! I cannot believe that im actually here updating my story after 3 months, and i seriously thought that i would give up writing it too. I mean, first of all, i am sooo sorry for not upating sooner. I was trying to find the time to finish this between time spent looking for a boyfriend, keeping all my marks up, keeping all the friends i have made, keep my parents happy (they're still not happy), AND writing my newest fanfic, **THIS WOUNDS DON'T SEEM TO HEAL** (if you have the time please check it out. Im using a different writing style and the plot is much gloomier!).

Anyways...Well, okay...here are the thanx for my reviewers from the last chapter. I don't know if you guys are still here after 3 months, and i don't know if your questions and comments still apply...but im gonna do it anyway to show that i love my reviewers!

**I**luvfractions—you're not boring! Geez...and i thought u told me u watched Sailor moon? Anyways, Queen Beryl is the evil lady that wanted energy to awaken her Queen or something...and then i think she was killed by the Scouts together AFTER she like, kidnapped Darien and erased his memories and made him turn evil and work for her. (I HATED the part where he kissed her hand infront of Serena...my heart ached for Serena!) Oh! She had purple or violet hair and long nails and she had this really annoying voice...so, yeah...i don't remember it too clear anymore since they STOPPED SHOWING SAILOR MOON IN CANADA! Ughhhhh! How can they do this to me! and i did not say 'Darien chuckled' THAT many times...did I? And don't worry...im updating now, aren't I? And even though I had never seen 'Dave the Barbarian', im sure it's awsome...should i trust ur judgement? And thank you for reviewing **THESE WOUNDS DON'T SEEM TO HEAL**. -

Ffgirlmoonie—wow...u know, i feel soooo loved! I mean, u actually like it enough to ask for one more chapter...u DO care...(coughs) so..anyways, here's the last chapter! Hope u enjoy...and thanx for reviewing **THESE WOUNDS DON'T SEEM TO HEAL**. -

baka (",)—o...kay...thanx for reviewing!...EEVEE! and i really, really appreciate the fact that u came back to review! 'breezy sleight of hand'? what does THAT mean?...sorry, bad english. And it's not that fluffy, is it? I have no comments on the one paragraph thing. Thanx for reviewing **THESE WOUNDS DON'T SEEM TO HEAL! **(why did u change ur name from 'baka' to 'iluvfractions' again?)

Morgra—uh...yah...ahem. since i haven't updated thiS story in so long, i kinda forgot to tell her about ur review on her story. I'll transfer it to sab and tell her to fix her settings so that she'll allow anonymous reviewers...I am such a bad friend...i mean, she's like depressed cuze no body's reviewing hers...

And pleez tell me waht 'redundant' means...im trying to learn some new english words. - thanx for reviewing **THESE WOUNDS DON'T SEEM TO HEAL!...** Belgariad!YES i know who u are!

Sabudabu—thank you! And yes...i screwed up on that, big time. and i promised Morgra I wouldn't tell u who she is...sorry. although i can give u some hints: COME ON! FIGURE IT OUT! WHO WOULD NAME THEMSELVES 'MORGRA'? thanx for reviewing **THESE WOUNDS DON'T SEEM TO HEAL!**

Morgra—Really! Thank you! (i know i said this to you in school...but oh well.)

mae-E—thank you! And your name is really familiar...are you one of those ppl that reviewed 'The Jinxed Journey'?

xWhiteXStaRx—thank you! Also, thanx for reviewing my other story **THESE WOUNDS DON'T SEEM TO HEAL!**

Bunnybunny—yeah..i think they have.

Bunnybunny—well...this is mainly about them as normal ppl...so I don't think Im going to do the SailorMoon and Tuxy thing..sorry.

(wow...i STILL can not believe that I got **10** reviews for my last chapter!)

DISCLAIMER: i don't really want to say what you know im going to say so im not going to say it.

Serena looked up and was instantly lost in his dreamy eyes. For a moment, neither of them said anything and just stayed like that, Darien was still cupping her chin. Both blushed and it was Darien who first leaned forward.

And Serena lift her head up and leaned forward as well...

Darien's heart beat like a drum, and he thought maybe even Serena could hear it.

And serena felt breathless, she thought she might collaps any moment now; because of the whole 'can't breath' thing and also because her knees felt really, really weak when she saw Darien looking at her like that...

And now they are only a few inches apart...

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" suddenly a group of evil, devious (AN:okay I know those two words means basically the same...but I'm really upset at them for what they're about to do!), annoying, and supid, stupid boys speed to Serena and Darien on their bikes and almost hit them (AN:see what I mean!).

CRASH!

Moments later a blonde, 14 year old with funny hairstyle was lying on the ground, moaning from the hardness of the ground and the shock it gave her.

And...what do you know? Darien fell right on top of her (AN: I know...typical).

"That...hurt..." Serena said while she tried to push Darien away. "Seriously, Dar...you're...crashing me..."

It took a moment for the 5 years older guy to get off of her, and when he fully recovered from the fall, he apologized: "Sorry...Serena. And a word of advice, next time when you are about to get hit by a bike, don't bring me down with you!"

The young blonde looked guilty and shameful for a second, then looked down and gasped. Immediately Darien saw what she was looking at...

On her pretty blue shorts, was the most evil sight a daughter would ever see (well, besides accidentally seeing her parents getting it on)...it was the sight that would make any mother cringe in fear and feel the urge to scream, to escape from this cruel, harsh world...

There, on Serena's shorts, was...

(AN: music pleez!)

**DUH DUH DUH...**

A big, sloppy spot of Serena's CHOCOLATE ice cream that was yet to be finished prior to the group of evil, evil boys charging at her on their bikes.

There was awkward silence...

"Shit..." Serena muttered under her breath as she slowly got up from the ground, still shocked from what's found on her shorts.

"Yeah...pretty hard time, this must be for you..." her date said with fake remorse in his voice.

"Ugh! SHUT UP!"

"Sorry..." Her date apologized for the second time in 20 seconds.

"Mom's gonna kill me!"

Suddenly Darien's had an idea. "Look...my place isn't really far from here, so maybe we'll go there and you can change while I try my best to clean the stuff out?"

The petit blonde had no choice, and she wanted to see Darien's apartment for later when she would need to plead and cry outside his apartment after he would have terrible dreams involving breaking up with Serena in order to save her life...so she agreed to give his idea a try.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darien scanned through his closet before handing Serena a baggy pair of his old gym shorts. "Here...don't worry, they're washed." He said after Serena made a worried face.

She went to the bath room to change while Darien got a bucket of warm water. A moment later, she returned to the living room with his gym shorts hanging on her small waist...barely.

"Hey, Dar...you think you have something to keep these from falling down?"

"Uh...let me look for it..." Darien replied as he searched in around for something that would do...although he thought 'it might be really funny if they DID fall down'...and he couldn't help grinning at the thought.

"What? Why do you have that evil look on your face...Darien?" Serena picked up something and asked suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." He quickly dismissed his rather unhealthy thoughts and handed Serena pin to hold the shorts on temporally.

"Uh-huh..." she was still not convinced.

"Anyways," Darien quickly said to change the subject, " I'll try to get the stuff out now, okay? You can just hang around and relax, I guess."

"Thanks, Darien...you're such a good friend."

Opps, wrong choice of words. And she saw it on Darien's face. "Um...what I'm trying to say is...um..."

"It's okay, Serena...I know what you mean." He assured her and smiled.

The young blonde girl nodded, relieved of his understanding, and wandered around the living room, watched a movie, then scanned through some of his textbooks while Darien tried to get the chocolate off her shorts.

(AN: Poor guy.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat the silently as the motorbike speed on the road. The day was beginning to darken and their almost-perfect-date was about to end.

Serena thought about her shorts and smiled. No, this date IS perfect. Being around Darien, no matter how things turned out, would be perfect.

He had actually managed to get the big blob of chocolate off her shorts...after, oh, about 3 hours. But Serena was thankful for how determined he was not to get her into trouble with her mom.

She felt sooooo lucky. She didn't dare to tell him that while she watched as he cursed under his breath when getting the shorts cleaned, she thought about their future together. The life they would share together. Maybe getting married, and every Saturday, maybe Serena would work in the garden while Darien did the laundry. Then they'd spend the rest of the quiet weekend together, peacefully.

Okay maybe she was going a bit overboard.

But she was sure she loved him now. And no matter how things would turn out in the future, she always will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darien saw in the mirror that Serena seemed to be in her own little space right now, staring into space. She was blushing slightly and her lips curled up to a little smile that made her look so darn cute.

Too bad that she seemed lost in her own thoughts and Darien couldn't do what he felt like doing being a guy in his position or he would have gave her an affectionate kiss...like he always wanted to, unfortunately though, he got to watch the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Serena? We're here." Her thoughts were interrupted by Darien's voice.

"Huh?"

"I said, we're here."

"Oh..." she looked ahead and sure enough, saw her house. She wondered if Darien could tell what she was thinking about. 'Did he know that I was thinking about him?' the mere thought of it made her blush harder.

Slowly, as if stalling for time, Darien removed his own helmet and got off the motorbike, then removed Serena's helmet for her. Serena got off and together, they walked to the front porch of her house.

"Um...I...had fun today. Really. And thanks for the shorts thing." The blushing blonde said timidly.

"Yeah...me too, and uh, you're welcome."

They stood there awkwardly for a second, then both of them leaned forward...

And their lips were pressed against each other's. They never wanted this moment to end.

(AN: this should've happened a long time ago, if you ask me.)

After the breathless kiss, Serena almost didn't want to go inside...but she had too, the summer breeze was making her cold.

"Uh...I would invite you in...but my parents—"

"Yeah I know." He said and smiled, which made Serena feel so much better.

"So..uh..bye."

"I'll call you. Okay?"

Serena nodded and headed inside. Still blushing.

Once inside though...it was a different story.

She heard the shrieking voice of her dad: "Serena, who was that young man outside? And I saw what you two did, don't deny it! And why is he so old!"

Her mom also wouldn't shut up: "Serena...Ohh, my baby is all grown up! You must bring your 'friend' over sometime! He looked like such a nice boy. What's his name? What kind of family does he have? Have you met them yet? Serena! Are you listening! I'm telling you, bring that boy over..."

"Shit..." Serena muttered under her breath out of frustration while leaning against the closed door. She should NOT have came back.

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow...i can't believe it! The final chapter is done! I had much more fun writing it than i thought i would...and now...it's all going to end...WHAAAAAAAAAAA!

Seriously guys, thank you all for reading and taking the time to review this crappy story. You really gave me a lot of support through this...i mean, if it wasn't for some of you guys' nagging for me to finish the story after like, 3 months, i WOULD NOT have had the patience to finish this. I had so much fun writing this though, i guess i was kinda tired from writing the dark stuff. :P

So...in order to give me more support and advice regarding my writing, pleez review. All comments, suggestions, and questions are welcome!

The one, the only...

With all my love,

Gugugaga

p.s: You guys better R &R **THESE WOUNDS DON'T SEEM TO HEAL**...OR ELSE! **DUH DUH DUH...**


End file.
